


It's Shance Time (TM)

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, shance, tags will be updated as this goes on, this is gonna be long as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: so i made my own 30 day kink meme challenge? i love shance and there is a despairing lack of porn for shance so im here to save the daythis might not update everyday since im a senior in high school and we all know that senior year is absolutely hell but! none of the chapters/prompts are gonna be related so you can read them in whatever order you want





	1. kissing

Lance hums happily along to the opening of a TV show he was watching, sipping on some apple juice from his comfortable place on his bed. Well, shared bed. He had recently moved in with his boyfriend. Nothing was better than being able to wake up next to someone you loved.

Careful knocks sound on the door before it’s opened. “I’m not surprised you’re spending your day off marathoning something.” Shiro smiles, loosening his tie as he sits on the edge of the bed. The scent of lilac filled his nose. At least his boyfriend washed the sheets, if nothing else productive had been done.

“Hey, I did a few chores earlier.” the brunet huffs, setting his drink down on the stand beside him. 

“Like?”

Lance rolls his eyes, moving to flump over and land on Shiro’s lap. He snuggles close to the taller male, resting his head on those wonderfully muscled thighs. “I washed the bed sheets, did a few loads of laundry,  _ and _ watched the entire first season of Chowder today.”

Shiro can’t help but chuckle as he leans down to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “I bet the last one took forever.” He ruffles fluffy hair and earns a happy sigh in response.

“Mhm. I’m a tired guy, y’know. After doing all that work, I think I deserve a special treat.”

“Oh? And what would you want?” he continues to run his fingers through short locks, feeling himself get lost in oceans of deep blue.

“Something spicy.”

-

It isn’t long before the TV is completely forgotten, the cartoonish voices completely drowned out by the sounds of breathless moans and skin hitting skin. Lance practically bounces on top of Shiro, their lips meeting in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Shiro’s fingers have firmly dug themselves into carmel flesh.

“Oh my god, Shiro..!” 

Post work sex was honestly one of Shiro’s favorite things. All of the stress from a long day at work seemed to melt away with total ease. Bucking up into Lance, he grazes his teeth over marks he had left prior. Faint blues and purples looked like they were painted on, their canvas a beautiful shade of sunkissed tan.

Another stuttered moan leaves Lance’s lips, his legs tightening their grip wrapped around his lover’s back. More kisses are left on his neck, the touches light and fleeting and so enticing. 

“You feel so good, Lance.” Shiro mumbles against his skin, “So,  _ so,  _ good.” 

Praise practically sets his skin on fire. A bit awkwardly, he has to detangle his legs so he can rise and fall easier on Shiro’s perfect dick. Lance kisses the top of Shiro’s head, his nails leaving scratches on pale flesh. 

“Shiro, babe.” he breathes, letting out a high pitched moan as his prostate is hit, “Oh my god. Dude, I want you to--” 

Shiro snaps his hips upwards, hitting that sensitive spot again. He doesn’t want to leave marks on his boyfriend from digging his fingers into him too hard, but at the same time that would be  _ oh so satisfying. _

“To what?” 

All of the pleasure building up in Lance has him forgetting about how sticky he feels, sweat making his hair plastered against him. Ew. They’d definitely have to take a shower after this. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck  _ come inside me, please.”

Just the thought has Lance coming  _ hard, _ covering their chests in milky white. Shiro nearly stops moving.  _ What.  _ However, that doesn’t stop his boyfriend. The moans that fill the room as he rides out his orgasm is absolutely  _ sinful _ and heavenly at the same time.

After they both got checked, they decided that condoms weren’t always needed. This happened to be one of the times that the couple wasn’t using one. Shiro was definitely thrown off at the sudden request, a blush creeping up on his face. When he regains his composure and Lance is done riding out the pleasure, they shift so that Lance is on his back in a missionary position.

“You want me to…” Shiro mutters, still a bit dazed as he moves slowly in and out of his boyfriend’s tight heat. 

“God, yes. I wanna feel you fill me up so badly.” Lance exhales, tugging the taller down for a kiss. “Don’t stop moving, I  _ need _ you.”

The way the pleas fill Shiro’s ears isn’t fair. He bites his lip, pulling out nearly all the way before rocking back deep into Lance. Pleased moans decorate this air again. He wasn’t quite overstimulated since Shiro was going slow, but being filled so deeply drove him wild.

Shiro reaches a hand between them to wrap a hand around Lance’s hardening cock. He wasn’t completely up already, but with a few flicks of Shiro’s wrist, he was getting close. 

“Lance, you sure..? I can’t-- can’t hold back much longer.” 

Lance rolls his eyes as he moans again, hips meeting every thrust. “ _ Fuck  _ come on! Babe, ‘m begging here!” he practically whines.

How could anyone say no to that? The idea was one Shiro fantasized about every now and then, so why let the opportunity pass? It wasn’t like they would be risking pregnancy or anything. Lips meet again in a chaotic kiss, shallow and frenzied. Shiro nearly plows into Lance, coming into his boyfriend with a low groan. He rides out the pleasure, finding that one of Lance’s hands meets his own to stroke the latter to completion again. Lance is a writhing mess under Shiro, eventually looking completely sated after coming a second time.

“God, Shiro…” 

As soon as he pulls out, Lance pulls him in for another kiss, slow and gentle. Seed drips out of the brunet’s leaking hole, dirtying the sheets. The sight has Shiro going bright crimson again.

“Maybe you should’ve waited to wash the bed sheets.” he chuckles, flopping down besides Lance.

Oh.  _ Fuck.  _ Lance just groans in response, curling up into his strong boyfriend. “No way, it’s your turn to wash them.”

Shiro tilts his chin up to give him a sweet smooch.

“Alright.”


	2. rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned

“Wait, you wanna  _ what?”  _

Lance nearly knocks the book out of Shiro’s hands as he springs up from his comfortable napping position on his boyfriend’s lap. He hadn’t quite been asleep, barely listening to the older male as he spoke with gentle words. Until he mentioned something delightfully  _ sinful  _ and new to him.

With a quick sigh and nervous knit of his eyebrows, Shiro puts a bookmark in and closes the mystery novel.

“I wanna try rimming you.”

_ Rimming. _ Just the word alone had Lance go stiff in his pajamas and roughly pulled out of his sleepy haze. He wasn’t sure how long he had spent staring at Shiro, but he was sporting a cute blush on his face as he discarded the book and raised his hands up in defense.

“I-I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I was just offering.”

It wasn’t that the blue paladin was against it. Far from that, actually. He’s seen it before in porn but hasn’t experienced it yet. What was surprising was that Shiro was into it. 

“No way, I  _ totally _ wanna do it. Right now? Let’s do it right now.” Lance grins, practically jumping back into the older man’s lap and pressing an excited kiss to the top of his head. 

The action has Shiro laughing as he drapes his arms around Lance’s waist. “With the way you reacted, I didn’t think you’d get so excited.”

Lance straddles Shiro’s hips, knees pressing into the mattress beneath them. Their foreheads meet gently, galaxies of cerulean meeting sparking comets of ash. They each bring a hand up, skin touching skin as their fingers entwine. 

“Be mine.” Lance mumbles, eyes half lidded as he brushes his lips against the hand held in his own.

“I always will.” Shiro hums in response, giving his boyfriend a matching kiss on the back of his hand. 

Lips draw to a close, eyes closing slowly as they continue their little “ritual.” A few kisses are shared before they pull apart, a dopey smile on Lance’s face. This act always made his heart swell with love and adoration.

The older male pulls his hand back, returning to its place on Lance’s hip. He leans up to kiss the expanse of tan skin, dragging his tongue up the column of his neck when the owner sinks down a bit. He feels arms being draped around his neck as words fill his ears.

“So, how are we gonna do this?”

“We  _ could _ just get right into it, if you want.” He nips at warm skin, smiling when he hears a pleased sigh.

Lance places a quick kiss to the tip of Shiro’s nose. “Fine by me.” 

“Alright. You’ll have to get off of me then.”

The brunet frowns, pouting slightly. “What? You mean I can’t just like, ride your face or something?” 

It was totally meant as a joke. He didn’t expect Shiro to go rigid and blush like a schoolgirl. (But he  _ was _ kind of expecting something stiff against his ass, which he indeed felt.) “Well, if you want..”

Fuck. That sounded way too hot. That was fucking  _ illegal. _ Lance is gonna get the damn space police after Shiro for starting all of this. Wait. Weren’t  _ they _ the space police? Well fuck. 

“These gotta. They gotta go.” Lance mutters, pulling his shirt off over his head. It was way too hot to wear this much clothing. 

Shiro takes this moment to fall even deeper in love with his dork ass boyfriend. Every precious moment between them was sacred. Knowing that they were risking their lives every time they went out to battle was terrifying, but he would die a happy man because he loved Lance with all his heart, and Lance did the same. 

“Quit staring, you nerd.” Lance huffs, shirt discarded somewhere on the floor as he peppers his lover’s face with kisses.

Laughter fills the room, causing the blue paladin to blush. Hands run gingerly up his sides as if they were mapping out how his skin felt. 

“You still gotta get off so I can readjust myself.”

“Ugh,  _ fine.” _ Lance sighs as he rolls off, hitting the bed with a  _ fwump. _

Not being preoccupied with his boyfriend anymore, he starts to shimmy out of his shorts and kicks them off somewhere. See you later space cowboy. The mattress creaks a bit under the movement between him and Shiro, who’s now laying down with his head on one of the pillows. 

“So, we’re really gonna do it…” Lance mumbles. 

Why was he so nervous? He had sex plenty of times before with this man, so why was now any different? The fact that they were trying something new excited him. 

“Only if you want to, and we can stop any time.” Shiro says, patting the space by him. 

“I’m not gonna like. Suffocate you or anything, right?” Lance asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he moves over. He places a gentle kiss to Shiro’s forehead after brushing the white tuft of hair aside. 

Shiro laughs again, his amazing laugh that has Lance’s heart doing flip flops. This totally wasn’t fair. 

“I dunno, dying with a face full of beautiful tan skin and you moaning on top of me doesn’t sound like a bad way to go.”

Electricity pulses through Lance’s veins, fire running to his cheeks as he swats Shiro. “Shut your quiznak, you...you nerd lord.” 

Lance, the master of comebacks, strikes again.

“Oh no, I’m wounded.” Shiro places his hand over his chest dramatically. “Take off your boxers and put your knees on either side of my head.”

Blood rushes to another place on Lance’s body, his arousal making itself known again. Joking with his boyfriend was fun in itself, but there were far more pressing matters to attend to. 

Sliding out of his last article of clothing, he throws it over his shoulder. A shiver runs down his spine as the cold air assaults his heated flesh. “You’re still dressed and I’m butt naked over here, I hardly think that’s fair.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, but takes off his tank top and tosses it somewhere. “Better?” he asks, situating himself back onto the pillow.

“Much better.” Hazy blues run over all of the beautiful muscles in front of them before he moves, knees straddling Shiro’s face.

Lance feels exposed. It’s not a bad feeling though, as strong hands grip his hips and lips suck on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He lets out a shaky moan, grabbing onto the headboard gently. 

“If you want to stop, just tell me.” Shiro dances gentle kisses upwards, making the occasional love bite. 

All of those touches run straight to Lance’s neglected dick. He worries his lip between his teeth, wishing that his boyfriend would just  _ get on with it. _

“Babe, I know you’re just being cautious, but if you don’t stick your tongue in me I’m gonna cry and jerk myself off in the bathroom.” he whines.

Shiro nearly chokes from the bluntness. “I want this to be good for you, there’s no need to rush.”

“Of course it’s gonna be good. You’re good at everything Shiro.  _ Please. _ ” It takes a lot of restraint not to just smother him there, but Lance manages.

Instead of responding, the black paladin grazes his teeth against sensitive flesh. A gasp sounds from above him, making him smirk. He kisses all the way up, his hands tugging bronze hips down. Smooches and gentle kisses are pressed against Lance’s hole, hands holding him in place when his hips buck. 

“C’mon, no teasing.” he pleads, holding onto the headboard tighter.

“Oh, could you grab the lube?” Shiro asks, teeth sinking slightly into the cleft of his ass.

Lance nearly squeaks before fumbling a bit, trying not to get too much out of position as he grabs the bottle.

“You fucker.”

“Hey, watch your language.” Another bite, this time with a bit more force. 

Shiro flips the bottle open with one hand as Lance moans, trying to grind down. He brushes the cool substance onto heated skin, noticing the body above him flinch from it as he slides the tip of his fingers inside the tight heat.

In stark contrast with the lube, Shiro drags his tongue along the rim. This has Lance keening, letting out another moan as he bucks his hips. Fingertips slide out, hand going back to his hip and keeping him in place. Shiro slips his tongue in further, reaching in as far as he can. Then, he pulls out, sucking on the skin around the sensitive ring of muscles. He grazes his teeth gently against it. Lance’s back bows.

“Hh...god, fuck…” the blue paladin mutters, biting his lip. 

Shiro licks his lips before diving back in, licking in long strokes, pressing his face up as far as he could into his boyfriend. Eventually, one of his hands drops back down so he can tease the opening. Lance is a hot mess above him, moaning out his name and praises. 

With more lube on his fingertips, he presses one in beside his restless tongue. He works it into the second knuckle, then pumps it in and out. No doubt, his neck is aching at this point. So Shiro rests his head back while pulling Lance down along with him. He twists his wrist, searching for his prostate as he adds a second finger.

Lance throws his head back, bringing one of his hands to stroke at his throbbing cock. He’s all for coming untouched, but now is Not The Time. He’s far too desperate as she shamelessly begs for Shiro.  _ “God, more, please! Shiro! Shiro I need it!” _

Of course, all that pleading wrecks Shiro. If there was one thing he loved, it was Lance losing himself so much that he was begging. He pulls his face back, fingers scissoring and stretching Lance. He takes a deep breath, exhaling before going back for more. Hot against his skin, Shiro drags his tongue up from the twitching hole and sucks on Lance’s perineum. There was no way Lance could stop himself from jerking as his balls were nipped at, resulting in him releasing onto his chest and hand. 

It takes a good minute or two before Lance comes down from his high, breath heavy as he barely manages to fall (surprisingly not on Shiro) on his back.

“Shit…”

Shiro licks his lips, sitting up and cracking his neck. “How was it?”

Lance grins a dopey, completely sated and fucked out grin. “Amazing. We gotta do that again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i never write complete sex scenes and this still isnt a complete sex scene but i hate writing transitions from things end my life


	3. blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit its been a busy week for me so i didnt have the time to update this;;; anyways welcome back to filthy shance hell

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asks, disgruntled as he scrubs one of the healing pods.

Hunk shrugs as he mops the floor. “Didn’t Shiro pull him away earlier for something?”

“That doesn’t excuse him from helping out with cleaning.” the red paladin huffs, eyebrows furrowed as he scrubs in irritation.

Over at the other side of the castle, Lance kisses the insides of Shiro’s thighs teasingly. It wasn’t often that any of the paladins were in each others lions’ (unless it was a stealth thing and they all got into the green lion). There weren’t any noticeable differences in the black lion, Lance thought. The interior just seemed a little bit bigger. Not that he was exactly paying attention to differences between blue and black, what with Shiro’s dick right in front of his face.

The black paladin has one hand carding through chocolate locks, the other covering his mouth. He makes tiny noises, each muffled by his hand. It only spurs Lance on further as he presses his lips gently, teasingly to the tip of the head.

“Shiro, you look so hot.” the brunet grins, dragging his tongue along the sensitive flesh.

Shiro is already a complete mess, barely stopping himself from bucking his hips at the slight touch. Still on the high from Allura’s intense practice training, his nerves were all over the place.

“Lance, don’t tease, please. You said you’d- ah- make this quick.”

Begging. Holy shit. Okay, well, not exactly _begging,_ but _fuck._ Lance knows that he wants to explore that later. He covers the length in kisses, one of his hands moving to rub Shiro’s balls, rolling one between his fingertips. He trails his lips back up, then suddenly goes down on his leader. A strangled gasp fills the cockpit as Lance’s hair is tugged.

“Shit..!”

Oh yes. _Hell yes._ It was safe to say that one of Lance’s kinks was Shiro cussing. He could be saying the weirdest things, but as soon as he said the first curse word, Lance would be beyond rock solid. What did he ever do to deserve someone so amazing? (Besides being a defender of the universe, of course.)

Lance hums, sending vibrations down as he hollows out his cheeks. Greedy sucking and bobbing has Shiro struggling to keep still. The mouth around him is way too hot, the fingers teasing him far too skilled. If he got to pick which way he wanted to go, dying by an amazing blowjob from Lance would be at the top of Shiro’s list.

After pulling off to get some air back in his lungs, the blue paladin nips and sucks along the length, grazing his teeth on the underside. The sounds that he caused to come from his boyfriend were too amazing, too arousing. Shiro was a gift from heaven. Between the delicious hair pulling and muffled gasps of praise, Lance was completely wasted. Strong legs wrap around his back, pulling him closer.

 _“Lance, Lance.”_ Like a sacred prayer, the name falls off of Shiro’s lips.

Fuck. Hearing his name like that goes straight to his neglected dick. Quickly, the brunet moves one of his hands down to palm at his growing need. He bucks his hips, moaning against Shiro as he sucks his cock down again, thankful for his practically nonexistent gag reflex.

Shiro’s eyes are blown impossibly wide. He tries to tug Lance back up, feeling that coil in his gut wound so tightly on the edge of bursting.

“Ffffuck-- Lance, ‘m gonna--”

Lance pays no mind, swallowing around the cock in his mouth. He laps the precum from the slit, sucking on the head until Shiro lets out a long, drawn out moan. The older man’s hips stutter a few times as he cums, Lance drinking and savoring all of the salty substance.

Okay, that’s a kink now. That’s _definitely_ a kink now, Shiro notices as he’s milked for all he’s worth. Lance moans around him again as he releases in his paladin armor, pulling off as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Welp. At least laundry day was today. Probably.

“Fuck, that was so good…” he grins sleepily, resting his head on one of Shiro’s gloriously thick thighs.

Shiro exhales, lovingly running his fingers through Lance’s hair. He tucks himself back inside his suit with the other hand. “Yeah...Now we gotta get back and help the others with cleaning.”

Lance groans, closing his eyes. “Hopefully they’ll have a good part of the work done by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey shoves some heith at the beginning of this chapter bc im trash

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall are ready to join me in this kinky shance hell


End file.
